robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat M
The Third Wars Heat M was one of the heats that made up the Semi-Finals of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. Competing Robots Cassius 2 *Team Members: Rex Garrod, Mick Cutter, Simon West *Weight: 81.3kg *Dimensions: 0.33 x 1.2 x 0.87m *Clearance: Variable *Power: 2 x Lawnmower Motors *Weapons: Flip-Up Paddle + Rear Spike *Notes: Shell Made Of Polycarbonate Dundee *Team Members: Richard Manion, Eric Manion, Charles Humphries *Weight: 75.7kg *Dimensions: 0.4 x 1.2 x 0.65m *Clearance: 0.03m *Power: 2 x 12v Batteries *Weapons: Disc Cutter & Lifting Ram *Notes: Cost £200 Hammerhead *Team Members: Paul Brend, Mike Brend *Weight: 77.3kg *Dimensions: 0.4 x 1.03 x 0.7m *Clearance: 0.3m *Power: 2 x 24v Wheelchair Motors *Weapons: Interchangable Axe *Notes: Cost £1400 Plunderstorm *Team Members: Mike Onslow, Ken Burt, Brian Kilburn *Weight: 75.5kg *Dimensions: 0.4 x 1.2 x 0.65m *Clearance: 0.01m *Power: Electric *Weapons: Front Scoop *Notes: Cost £4000 Pussycat *Team Members: Robin Herrick, David Gribble, Robert Bettington *Weight: 81.6kg *Dimensions: 0.95 x 0.56 x 0.73m *Clearance: Variable *Power: 2 x 750w Motors *Weapons: Diamond Edged Blade *Notes: Cost £1000 Scutter's Revenge *Team Members: Graham Warner, Oluremi Idris, Darren Ball *Weight: 78.9kg *Dimensions: 0.47 x 1.3 x 0.8m *Clearance: Variable *Power: 2 x 2HP Started Motors *Weapons: Front Bulldozer Blade *Notes: High Powered Motors Thermador *Team Members: David Harding, Ian Harvey, Eli Kirkpatrick *Weight: 78kg *Dimensions: 0.34 x 1.43 x 0.73m *Clearance: 0.3m *Power: 2 x Car Motors *Weapons: Set of pincers + spike *Notes: 3mm Aluminium Shell Zeus *Team Members: Julian Raffle, Mark Raffle, John Raffle *Weight: 78.8kg *Dimensions: 0.7 x 0.8 x 1.00m *Clearance: Variable *Power: 2 x 24v Electric Motors *Weapons: Rear Axe & Scoop *Notes: Cost Approximately £400 Eliminators *Hammerhead vs Pussycat Pussycat came in and tried to use its blade on the side of Hammerhead. Hammerhead, in return, tried to whack Pussycat with its axe, but missed and got it stuck on the arena floor. Pussycat took this opportunity to slowly push Hammerhead into the pit. :Winner: Pussycat *Cassius 2 vs Dundee Immediately, Cassius 2 tried to bring its new Flip-up Paddle into play, but was not immediately able to get underneath Dundee. Instead, they pushed them into Sir Killalot. Dundee got away, but Cassius 2 came in again and, this time, successfully got underneath and clipped the Crocodile-shaped robot, and hurling it upside-down. After 'Cease' was called, Cassius 2 then went after the House Robots in its usual style, chasing Matilda and dislodging her rear armour, but ultimately, ending up on the receiving end of an axe blow from Shunt, which went through its flip-up paddle, causing Cassius to fire it forwards to remove the unwanted axe. :Winner: Cassius 2 *Plunderstorm vs Thermador Plunderstorm seemed to be having a mechanical fault at the start of the fight. Thermidor pushed them into the arena wall. Soon, it became clear that Plunderstorm was immobilised, prompting Dead Metal and the other house robots to come in. Killalot lifted Plunderstorm up and dropped it in the pit. :Winner: Thermidor *Zeus vs Scutter's Revenge Both robots started slowly, but Scutter's Revenge shoved Zeus into the arena wall. Scutter's Revenge then pushed Zeus across the arena floor (Zeus's axe spike broke off on a grill) and into the pit. :Winner: Scutter's Revenge Semi-Finals *Cassius 2 vs Pussycat One of the biggest upsets in Series 3, and a famous early win for Pussycat. Cassius 2 started strongly, dodging Pussycat's blade and knocking it over onto its side with its pnuematic ram, then proceeding to help it back onto its wheels with its front wedge (Whether or not this was intentional was unknown). Cassius 2 then drove backwards at speed to try and ram the now-righted Pussycat into the pit, but the Cat-like machine drove out the way, causing it to overshoot and fly backwards into the pit. Cassius 2 then attempted to use its Pnuematic spike to escape from the pit, but was foiled by falling in at the wrong angle to use it, effectively sending the Series 2 runner-up on a one-way trip out of the fight. :Winner: Pussycat *Scutter's Revenge vs Thermador Both robots started well: Scutter's Revenge pushed Thermador back a bit, but Thermador fought back and pushed Scutter's Revenge for a bit. Scutter's Revenge recovered, however, and pushed Thermador back into the pit. :Winner: Scutter's Revenge Final *Pussycat vs Scutter's Revenge Scutter's Revenge had a better start, pushing the cat into the arena wall. Pussycat got away, but then drove at the arena wall and it's blade shattered. Scutter's Revenge pushed them against the arena wall, but then started to bellow smoke. The House Robots came in; Killalot pushed Scutter's Revenge onto the flipper, where they were flown over. :Winner: Pussycat However, it later emerged that the Pussycat team had changed their blade without telling anyone; according to the rules, 'hardened blades that may shatter are prohibited'. Therefore, Pussycat was disqualified and Scutter's Revenge went through by default. :Heat Winner: Scutter's Revenge Category:The Third Wars